


but what if you're spiderman

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: If Logan is dying, Virgilwillcry and this is a threat.Writer's Month 2020, Day 2 - quarantine
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Kudos: 54
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	but what if you're spiderman

"Nope. Not happening. You’re quarantined until further notice." Virgil said, pushing Logan back toward his room.

"Virgil," Logan sighed.

"Get in there. I am not going to let you make yourself sick because you were too dumb to know that you shouldn’t touch dangerous things." Virgil lectured. "What if you’re radioactive now huh? What then?"

"I’m not radioactive—" Logan said, vaguely offended.

"Oh yeah? This is exactly what happened to Peter Parker and he became Spider-Man."

"I have not been bitten by a radioactive spider." Logan pushed his glasses up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

Virgil lifted Logan’s arm, pointing at the small raised welts on his inner forearm. "Then explain this, huh?"

"Perhaps I ran into something I am allergic to, I said this yesterday."

"It would be gone by now!" Virgil threw his hands up in the air. "That means that you touched something on purpose, or something bit you and now you’re dying."

"That is not what it means—"

"You’re not allowed to die, I dibsed dying first."

"—that doesn’t make sense, Virgil." Logan laid his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. "Will you let me attend class if I have my arm seen to by a medical professional?"

Virgil tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. "Fine."

"Then I shall do so." Logan leaned in and pecked Virgil on the forehead. "Have a good day, Virgil. I must go now,"

"Okay," Virgil nodded with a frown. "But actually get it looked at."

"I will," Logan said, stepping around Virgil, crossing his heart. "I love you."

"Love you too," Virgil mumbled as he watched Logan leave for the day. If he died Virgil would be very unhappy.


End file.
